


You like (a broken girl)/(a broken boy)

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Historias de un roleplay que no puedo incluir en el rol.





	You like (a broken girl)/(a broken boy)

—¿Cómo esta Milena-shi?

Jin-Ae mira a su compañera de trabajo. —Está bien. Tuvo un niño hermoso, fuerte. Creo que lo llamó Jong-In. —Y Jin-ae sonríe, porque es la verdad, porque ama su trabajo y ama que puede ayudar a traer niños como aquel al mundo. —Milena-shi tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero nada grave. Creo que solo está estresada. —Entonces baja su tono, porque… —Debe ser difícil ser una madre soltera. Y tan joven. —Suspira.

Hyo-soon asiente, algo de tensión dejando sus hombros.

Jin-ae lo nota. —¿Por qué tan preocupada?

Por un momento la otra enfermera duda, pero entonces dice, —La vi llorando, en lo que llevaban a Jong-in-ah para examinarlo. No el llanto normal de una madre feliz, pero- un llanto triste, desesperado. — Hyo-soon exhala. —Me asustó un poco. Creo que es posible que Milena-shi sufra de depresión post-parto.

Jin-ae abre los ojos ampliamente. Pero es más joven, con menos experiencia. No ha visto las cosas que Hyo-soon ha visto, con tantos años siendo enfermera asistente de partos. Y la mirada de Milena cuando se llevaron a su hijo… Había estado vacía.

Hyo-soon solo puede esperar que su predicción no sea cierta, pero no puede evitar pensar que el pequeño Jong-in no tendrá una niñez cómoda.

…

Milena mira a su bebé. Su bebé. Suyo.

´Pero se parece tanto a _él_. Tiene que ser una broma del destino.

Milena no sabe como esto pasó.

Corrección: Sabe exactamente como esto pasó, pero. Es difícil, mirar atrás, ver todas las señales que le dejó, saber que fue tan estúpida que no las notó hasta que Min-Joon decidió dejarla, con sus estúpidas excusas de que era demasiado joven, que este no era el momento adecuado, que se había protegido, que esto no debía haber pasado, _que, que que._

Bueno, Milena también era joven, también tenía sueños que ahora se veían interrumpidos por un bebe. Milena también se había protegido, porque sabía que este no era el momento. Pero Milena no había estado dispuesta a simplemente desaparecer, como un cobarde, como Min-joon lo había hecho.

Min-joon es un maldito cobarde. No merece tener un hijo como Jong-in.

Porque Jong-in es _fuerte_ , Milena puede verlo. Es grande, y hermoso, y oh, cuanto Milena lo había amado desde que nació, desde que lo escuchó llorar por primera vez. Es su pequeño milagro, tal vez algo más temprano de lo que Milena hubeira querido, pero no se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de muchas cosas: De enamorarse de Min-joon, de pensar que sería más responsable, de confiar en él, de ser tan débil. Pero no de Jong-in.

Pero, es difícil. Porque el parecido físico entre Jong-in y Min-joon es absolutamente _absurdo._ Y Milena recuerda, amargada, cuando ella solía pensar en su bebé felizmente, antes de decirle a Min-joon que estaba embarazada, que serían padres. Milena recuerda pensar en su futuro hijo y desear _ojala sea igualito a Min-joon._

Meses después, sus deseos dieron frutos. Ja. Y una de las excusas que Min-joon le había dado antes de irse era que Milena no podía estar embarazada de él, que era infértil. Bueno, mirando la cara de este niño, una copia en miniatura de él, lo primero que Milena piensa es _puede irse verdaderamente a la mierda_.

Lo segundo que piensa, cuando ya se llevan a Jong-in y Milena se queda sola, sola, en aquel cuarto blanco de hospital, es _¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?_

Milena estaba a mitad de su carrera. Podía pagar la universidad debido a un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana a su dormitorio y a la ayuda económica que le daban sus padres, que siempre habían apoyado sus sueños. Se suponía que, en dos años aproximadamente, Milena ya habría terminado su carrera, y podría dedicarse a decorar casas, y a tener un salario decente. Se suponía que se mudaría, que haría nuevos amigos cuando viajara al extranjero, que se enamoraría, y bebería, y cometería errores y _viviría_.

Pero ahora está Jong-in. Ahora, los sueños de Milena son simplemente eso: sueños. Y Milena ama a Jong-in, lo ha amado desde el momento en que nació.

Pero en el momento en que se lo llevan, empieza a llorar desesperadamente. Jong-in Davis ha nacido. 11 de Noviembre de 1998.

En ese mismo día muere la vieja Milena Davis.


End file.
